Obsession
by DIM-Everlasting Gaze
Summary: Toraishi Izumi finally snaps and claims what he deemed his to begin with, that person is no other than Kuga Shu. ToraishixKuga IzumixShu Izumi Toraishi x Shu Kuga Also a little insight on why Toraishi never returns Kuga's stuff and always borrows things from him.


**Obsession**

Toraishi Izumi finally snaps and claims what he deemed his to begin with, that person is no other than Kuga Shu. ToraishixKuga IzumixShu

Plit. Plat.

The rain continued to fall as two individuals where sheltered from the rain inside the room. One was a purple haired man who lay on the bed unconscious, while the other was a dark-haired man with fuchsia highlights, head rested on one arm while the other hand was playing with the sleeping man's hair.

It wouldn't have been odd if it weren't for the white liquid flowing out for the purple-haired man's buttocks to his thighs.

Toraishi Izumi was a very happy man, he finally was able to claim what was his. His beloved.

For years he watched as Shu continued to live as he used to, ever since that day, he suppressed himself.

~Flashback 8 years ago~

"Shu" a younger Toraishi called out.

"Hm?... Toraishi" Kuga turned around to face him, only to be met with determined eyes.

Toraishi was looking at him, and holding out both hands which held a key-shaped pendant.

"What's that?" Kuga looked curiously.

"A key." Toraishi answered, seemingly getting ready to prepare for something big.

"For what?" Kuga answered, giving him an inquisitive gaze.

"For my Heart." The dark haired boy answered firmly.

Giving him an odd look, Kuga asked, "Why?"

"I want you to hold the key to my heart." Toraishi answered loudly, shoving the pendant closer to Shu.

"Why-" before Kuga continued his question, Toraishi grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

"Please accept this Shu" he said desperately, eyes searching Shu's for any kind of reaction.

It seemed like Shu was gonna say something but he only gave Toraishi a look before closing his eyes and sighing. He nodded. "Okay"

Toraishi's eyes showed his extreme pleasure with the acceptance and he held Shu tightly as a hug. After a moment, he loosened his hold just enough so they can face each other and gently put on the necklace on Shu's neck.

After that he hugged Shu again, extremely overjoyed with the acceptance of his gift.

~Flashback End~

Smiling at the memory, Toraishi looked at Shu, unconcious and completely oblivious to the thoughts of one Izumi Toraishi.

'I consider that day as your acceptance of my feelings for you Shu'

He looked at the only thing his beloved Shu wore, the Key which hang on his neck.

Slowly he stroked the pendant and slowly descended down for a kiss on Shu's lips.

'And that day also marks the day you consented'

His hands started to wonder again and he pulled the purple-haired man close, his tongue parting Shu's lips and making the kiss deeper.

"It was the day you became mine"

.

 _A few hours later.._

Shu continued to stare. He keenly observed the room he was in and realized he was in Toraishi's room, in Toraishi's house; although it's normal to find and visit him he never really bothered to enter Toraishi's room, he didn't think much about it since he usually has to worry about Toraishi not returning the things he borrowed from him.

Which currently leads to an odd situation. Here he was pressed onto Toraishi's chest, both of them naked, while Toraishi continued to hold him tight and pulled him closer. Confused about it all, he tried to get up and out of the grip only to feel a very sharp dash of pain coming from his rear and hips.

Slowly he tried to see why and was greeted by the sight of white sticky stuff leaking out of his butt hole when he tried to move to see what the matter was, greeted again by an excuriating pain.

Upon seeing such thing he tensed and sat up despite the pain, immediately looking around the room only to find out almost all the things delicately preserved and protected in glass drawers were the things Toraishi borrowed from him and never returned, the rooms also had pictures of him immaculately arranged without a speck of dust, almost decorating every corner of said room.

Due to his current preoccupation he didn't notice that his sudden action woke up the person sleeping next to him, who was no other than Toraishi himself, put his arms around his waist and gently spooned the wide eyed and shocked Shu. He expected that kind of reaction, Oh, well, since Shu was currently in a state of shock he decided to wait until Shu snapped out of it, until then he simply pressed Shun's back to his chest and continued to spoon him, while enjoying the feel of his erection, pressed up to the entrance of Shu's tight ass.

.

.

.

 **Author's note:** It was suppose to be a descriptive three shot but I got lazy and decided to just post the raw material. I haven't really checked it. Just typed it straight away. I just did it since I can't find many Toraishi×Kuga fics. Those two need more screen time. HEHEHHE. Anyway I'll fix it if I feel like it. 😊

When I meant that Shu's stuff was all over Toraishi's room, I'm implying that he meant toborrow and never return any of Shu's stuff, keeping it perfectly arranged in his room and claiming to forget returning Shu's stuff. He was practically trying to move in Shu's items to his room and house. Shu gets overall shocked at what he's doing there and why everything was like that so I left him speechless and made him try to process things while Toraishi enjoys himself 😅😅 a bit of dubious consent but I'll fix the entire story when I feel like it


End file.
